Organic/inorganic hybrid substances such as organic siloxane compounds have organic characteristics such as hydrophobicity attributable to organic groups and inorganic characteristics such as hydrophilicity and high reactivity with water or condensation reactivity attributable to siloxy groups. By polymerizing such organic/inorganic hybrid substances, specifically organic siloxanes containing a trialkoxysilyl group under a sol-gel reaction condition, a functional material having various functions such as refractive index-adjusting function, light absorption function, light emitting function or charge-transporting function is prepared.
However, the organic/inorganic hybrid substances preferentially and easily cause an exchange reaction of the trialkoxysilyl group with the alkoxy group and silanol group of other molecules as compared to polymerization reactions by the condensation, additive polymerization or the like of siloxy group-free chemical products or reagents, and thus do not cause a desired silane coupling reaction with the other functional groups. The organic/inorganic hybrid substances easily cause a hydrolysis reaction of the trialkoxysilyl group and thus are hard to cause a sol-gel reaction. And the organic/inorganic hybrid substances are unstable to water and moisture and thus are hard to be purified by silica gel column chromatography and also hard to be stored for a long time. Therefore, a functional material using a conventional organic/inorganic hybrid substance is poor in production efficiency, yield rate and purity.
Therefore, as shown in Non-Patent Document 1, the present inventors already disclosed the preparation of functional aryl(diallyl)ethoxysilanes that are used as precursors for sol-gel reactions, and palladium catalyst-coupling reactions thereof. Furthermore, as shown in Patent Document 1, the present inventors disclosed a process for obtaining an organic silica composite material such as a mesoporous body by subjecting an organic silane compound having an allyl group to hydrolysis and polycondensation reactions in a solvent.
An organic silane compound that has a higher reactivity than those of conventional organic/inorganic hybrid substances, has suitable hydrophilicity and hydrophobicity and steric characteristic and further has suitable reactivity and polycondensation property, and thus can be a silane coupling agent for expressing functionalities in substrates formed of various materials, has been desired.